This invention relates e.g. to compositions, apparatus and methods useful for concurrently performing multiple biological or chemical assays, using repeated arrays of probes. A plurality of regions each contains an array of generic anchor molecules. The anchors are associated with bifunctional linker molecules, each containing a portion which is specific for at least one of the anchors and a portion which is a probe specific for a target of interest. The resulting array of probes is used to analyze the presence of one or more target molecules which interact specifically with the probes. The invention relates to diverse fields distinguished by the nature ofthe molecular interaction, including but not limited to pharmaceutical drug discovery, molecular biology, biochemistry, pharmacology and medical diagnostic technology.
Pluralities of molecular probes arranged on surfaces or "chips" have been used in a variety of biological and chemical assays. Assays are performed to determine if target molecules of interest interact with any of the probes. After exposing the probes to target molecules under selected test conditions, detection devices determine whether a target molecule has interacted with a given probe.
These systems are useful in a variety of screening procedures for obtaining information about either the probes or the target molecules. For example, they have been used to screen for peptides or potential drugs which bind to a receptor of interest, among others; to screen samples for the presence of, for example, genetic mutations, allelic variants in a population, or a particular pathogen or strain of pathogen, among many others; to study gene expression, for example to identify the mRNAs whose expression is correlated with a particular physiological condition, developmental stage, or disease state; etc.